Of Kisses and Clumsiness
by beautiful.intentions
Summary: Because my babies have only ever deserved nothing but happiness. /rolls into the garbage


Twelve and Lisa sat together on the couch in the main room, her head resting against his shoulder while they pretended to watch whatever was on the TV. Being with Twelve like this still seemed surreal to Lisa, who had never been noticed by anyone in a positive manner her entire life. Now suddenly she had someone who would trail kisses down from her forehead until he reached her lips and would hold her close while she fell asleep and tell her good morning with mess of curly hair and a sleepy voice when she woke up.

"You've been silent for a while. What are you thinking about?" Twelve had asked, jolting her back to the present.

"N-Nothing... !" she responded too quickly, turning her face away. It's not like she could tell him she had been thinking about him. She had glanced back at Twelve and saw that devious smirk that meant trouble. "Twelve, no," she pleaded.

"Just tell me," he insisted, leaning in closer to her, that smirk never wavering.

Lisa scooted ever so slightly away from him and fiddled with the hem of her skirt. "I was thinking about... Nine," she lied, giving an answer that she thought might throw him off.

Twelve's expression faltered for but a moment. He grabbed her wrist just as she stood up to make an escape and pulled her back onto the couch, pinning her down with his own body. "Nice try, but no one can think about that grumpy guy with such a dreamy look."

They then spent some minutes play-wrestling on the couch. Despite her previous reluctance, Lisa was rather fond of this playful side of Twelve. Moments like these made her truly grateful that she didn't have to be by herself anymore. This lighthearted feeling made her feel as if the way she had been before was a very distant past or a different life. It wasn't long before Lisa, who was unaccustomed to this sort of activity, tired. Her mock-struggling gradually lessened until they just lay there staring at each other with dumb smiles on their faces and heavy breathing. Then in a moment of boldness, Lisa scooted herself up and pressed her lips to his.

This action was so unlike shy little Lisa that Twelve's eyes widened in surprise at first. Lisa had always been one to blush a deep shade of red and look away whenever he even gave her a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't long before he began kissing back with fervor.

Lisa felt Twelve's body press down against hers so that there was absolutely no empty space between them. Lisa's heart pounded so excitedly against her chest that she could swear Twelve could feel it. The temperature in the room seemed to get several degrees higher in this short amount of time. Lisa could not imagine herself ever getting used to being this close with someone as amazing as him. Even the way he smelled, like the summer in all its magnificence, was invigorating.

His arm snaked underneath her and he rested the palm of his other hand on her cheek. When their lips parted for them to take in some much-needed oxygen, he leaned his forehead against hers, an uncharacteristically serious expression worn on his countenance in contrast to his habitual smile. He appeared to be struggling with what he wanted to say. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it with a look that suggested he was mentally punching himself in the face. It was cute. Twelve's body weight shifted off of her as he returned to his sitting position on the couch, running his hand the wrong direction through his hair.

"Twelve?" Lisa sat up as well.

Twelve took a deep breath and exhaled it in a sigh. "Lisa, do you want to maybe... move to my bed?" He averted his eyes with a small, bashful smile.

"Move to..." What Twelve was trying to say to her didn't register at first. Lisa Mishima had never been flirted with, or been liked, or made out with anyone before Twelve splashed into her life. "...your bed." Her repetition of his words made them finally click in her head. "O-Oh... ah." Lisa could feel all the heat in her body rush to her face. How was she supposed to react to such a suggestion? Her hands went back to fiddling with the hem of her skirt as was her nervous habit. She had never done anything like that before. What if she was no good? What if he hated her body? What if she did something really embarrassing? Could someone like her even make Twelve happy? Didn't it hurt? Was she ready?

Lisa was just about to give in to panic when she remembered that summer's day when Twelve had jumped into the school swimming pool, fully clothed, to save her the embarrassment of being made to jump by classmates who were pressuring her. She remembered clinging to Twelve on the back of his bike the night she ran away from home, and how strangely at ease she had felt with this terrorist. She remembered Twelve paying her a visit on the roof as she was hanging laundry to dry and telling her that her pale-yellow voice was unique and pretty. It was Twelve, she remembered, that had stared up at her and urged her to jump from the window of a plane that was due to explode in seconds, and breaking her fall with his own body when she finally found the courage. She remembered looking down at his curly hair in the ferris wheel car as he concentrated on the futile task of disarming a vest of an impossible number of bombs that had been strapped to her with too little time left. She also remembered the unabashed look of utter dejection on his face when he was forced to jeopardize Sphinx's goal and betray his best friend to save her life. Lisa's nerves gradually calmed. She glanced over at Twelve's blushing profile and a warm feeling enveloped her. There was no doubt in her mind that she could trust this boy with her life. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to trust him with more. She closed the distance between them and took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "We can go to your bed," she said quietly.

Twelve made eye-contact and held her gaze. "You're always surprising me," he whispered. Then he lifted their joined hands and planted a quick kiss on the back of hers, causing her stomach to do a flip.

They made the trek to Twelve and Nine's shared room still holding hands. Nine wasn't supposed to be back for a while, Twelve assured a nervous Lisa. They locked the door just in case. Then, they lie in silence on Twelve's bed side-by-side, joined hands between them; each felt acutely aware of the other.

Lisa knew they hadn't been there for long, but her nerves distorted all sense of time. She almost started to panic again thinking he was waiting for her to do something.

"Hey, Lisa." Twelve rolled on his side, making the bed shift.

Lisa followed his example so that now they were facing each other.

He extended his free hand to gently brush her dark hair out of her face and smiled. "You know, I've always thought of you as kind of like an angel; to me, you always seemed to be shining even with that sad face of yours. Which is why what we're about to do seems a bit... weird to me." He released her hand to wrap both arms around her waist and pulled her close. "But I'm sure I'll get over it soon enough."

Lisa's heart swelled with affection. She had always thought Twelve was bright, too ever since the moment they met at the swimming pool. She thought his brilliance was often blinding.

They continued right where they left off, only this time, the kiss felt more intimate; more than just the aftermath of their play-fight. While his lips were occupied, Twelves hands began to explore her body they traveled with anticipation up and down her sides. Lisa knew her skirt was already riding up. Twelve took advantage of this by gently running a hand up her bare thigh with only a slight pause before continuing further to her rear.

Lisa's sharp intake of breath broke their kiss, but not for long. Twelve's lips were back against hers at once. His tongue probed for entry this time, and she obliged by opening her mouth and allowing him to poke his tongue awkwardly around inside. It then occurred to Lisa that she should reciprocate. She swirled her tongue with his, trying her best to match his movements. She took a handful of the front of his shirt. To Lisa, their kiss seemed somewhat clumsy. She could only assume she was doing something wrong, so she pulled away from their kiss to avoid embarrassing herself further.

Unperturbed, Twelve trailed kisses down her face, tracing along her jaw line and down to her neck.

The sensation of his lips on her neck raised goosebumps and stirred feelings in Lisa that were alien. Her body stiffened. Then he began to suck. She let out what might have been some kind if perverse cross between a moan and whine. Immediately, the hand that was not tightly clutching the front of his shirt flew up to cover her mouth.

A chuckle from Twelve. "I think I just found your weakness. You're so cute, Lisa."

She wanted to disappear. Nothing good could ever come out of someone like Twelve knowing a secret like that. She could already predict he would be exercising this newfound power over her at entirely inappropriate times for days to come.

Without another word, he continued his sucking and nibbling on her neck. If Lisa had thought her heartbeat was racing earlier on the couch, she couldn't even begin to describe the almost painful cadence now. Suddenly there was a coolness on her stomach where Twelve's fingers lingered at. He made small circles on her torso with his thumb as he worked his way up beneath her shirt. He marveled at her warm softness as he did so.

Lisa was holding her breath without meaning to, well aware of where he was going. She squirmed slightly.

Twelve must have noticed, because he quickly retreated his hand. "I am so sorry. Do you want me to stop?"

Flushed, Lisa shook her head, hiding her face with her hands. She didn't respond with her voice out of fear that it would betray the extent of her nervousness.

She didn't think he bought it. Twelve look down at her with uncertainty. It was the first time she thought that maybe he was just as nervous as her. Then it occurred to her that he had probably never done anything like this before either. Somehow, that made her feel a lot better.

"Okay then, me first!" he said suddenly, lifting his own shirt over his head and tossing it away.

Lisa found herself enthralled by his chest - its not like he was particularly muscular. He had the sort of lithe body that one would expect from someone in his line of work. It was just that it was _his _chest. _His_ skin.

Twelve gently removed one of Lisa's hands from her face and brought it to his chest before leaning down to kiss her on the lips again.

She graciously accepted his invitation, running her hand along his chest. She stopped in over his heart to feel its elevated beating. She always loved resting her head on that chest and listening to the thumping of his heart when he held her. It was like proof that he was real, that he was really happening to her. At that moment, Lisa resolved to throw away her inhibitions for the night no matter what. Twelve was doing his best, after all.

Just then, Twelve lowered his head to help get her shirt off at the same time she lowered hers to began fumbling with his belt. Their heads bumped rather ungracefully.

"Sorry!" they exclaimed at the same time, then stared awkwardly at each other.

Lisa began to work on his belt again, but it was giving her trouble. Her hands were shaking partly because of the situation and partly because she might have just brushed against his erection accidentally. She wasn't sure.

Twelve helped her out by undoing the belt himself. Lisa unzipped the front of his pants while he focused on getting her shirt off. The soft fabric slipped up her body with ease, revealing her pale blue bra. He had almost gotten it completely off when a new problem arose.

"Ow!" cried Lisa, hands flying to her head. She had been wearing a shirt with buttons around the collar, and one of them was now caught painfully in her hair.

Twelve jumped at her cry. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly. Lisa could tell he was really upset with himself for hurting her so she smiled to assure him that it wasn't a big deal. "My hair... its caught in a button."

"...Oh."

It was Twelve who began laughing first as he leaned in to untangle the button from her hair. It was contagious, however, and it wasn't long before Lisa joined in and they were both on their backs next to each other, in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"God, that was so... awkward," Twelve said in bursts through the laughter.

Lisa fought to get her own laughter under control because it was getting hard to breathe. She covered her mouth and forced it to stay shut, but she still felt the laughter vibrating inside of her. This was the first time she had ever laughed so hard tears formed in her eyes. She hadn't even thought she was capable. It was just so funny. Neither of them knew what they were doing. Then she noticed Twelve watching her and stopped, feeling self-conscious.

"Don't mind me. I was just thinking the little ripples your voice makes when you laugh are beautiful. I wouldn't mind seeing them more often." Her face reddened. She scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. She was pretty sure they were done with any extra activity, so she relaxed and enjoyed his warmth.

Twelve sighed. "Looks like the angel gets to keep her halo for now."

Lisa lightly punched him in the chest.


End file.
